


Rose Stories

by foodoflovee



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Books, Grand Gestures, Literary References, M/M, romance tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodoflovee/pseuds/foodoflovee
Summary: David owns a romance bookstore and is obsessed with love stories, even if he can never get his own quite right. He hires Patrick to help with the store. Patrick helps with much more than just the store.A love story filled with appreciation of all the other love stories out in the world.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Ronnie Lee & David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 53





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly written and what isn't is all outlined. Probably 1 or 2 chapters a week.

_“I’ve spent so long being afraid of love, because the last time I was in love, the man I loved only loved one part of me, but not all of me, and I thought love meant having to sacrifice a part of yourself. But then I was with you, and you loved every part of me, even the parts I don’t like. And that scared me more, because I thought there must be some trick and that I couldn’t let myself believe it or I’d fall into the trap. But finally I realized it wasn’t a trap.”_

_― Jasmine Guillory , The Proposal_

It was only a few months away from the one year anniversary of the opening of Rose Stories. The bookstore had done better than David expected. He knew that it would be difficult to maintain a bookstore focused on love stories in a small town. It was such a niche genre, yet it worked at the beginning, with single adults, married women, and teenagers all coming in looking for some kind of escape, for a taste of hope. As time went on and the novelty wore off, David’s days filled with only one or two regulars reading their choices on the plush chairs he kept in the back nook for events. Before the bookstore, before upending his life in New York and settling down in Schitt’s Creek, he would have rather failed and quickly covered it up than ask for help. Now, he had a lunchtime meeting with the one business consultant in town. Maybe he’d matured. Or maybe he was desperate not to add to his tragically long list of failures.

David rested his head on his hands and stared down at the three books in front of him, trying to decide which to pick as his book of the month. His choices the past couple of months hadn’t been popular considering his somewhat liberal labeling of novels romance. Notes had collected in his comment box letting him know that his picks were too depressing, too open, too “dirty" and not romantic enough. He had hoped to build some sort of community, but it seemed as if no matter where he was, his taste was not the right fit. He looked at Normal People, Fingersmith and The Proposal. He loved each. The one advantage of his disastrous love life was that it made every love story relatable. Well, at least the drama and the conflict, the insecurities of the protagonists. He always thought that his picks deserved to be as loud as his clothes and fuck everyone who disagreed. But this time he considered playing it the safest he could, stay with what’s popular, and make a baseball and cupcake themed display and choose The Proposal. Maybe that was the way to a happy ending—at least for the store.

The door chimed announcing Stevie’s arrival. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready to leave?” Stevie asked as she pushed David out from behind the register and took a seat on his stool.

“Yes! I'm just really not looking forward to this. It’s Ray. How great can his advice really be?” David’s voice grew steadily higher to not get drowned out by Stevie’s laughs. He squinted his eyes at her, but started to put his notebook and phone into his black bag.

“Laugh now, but when I come back with orders to get rid of the lesbian pulp fiction that I _know_ you enjoy, you’ll be equally distressed.”

—

Ray wasn't inside. The confidence David felt this morning in asking for help was already fading and he was a few seconds away from turning around and walking straight out. He took another glance at the mismatched decor, all functional for each different business idea. David had no idea how Ray managed to be successful at all this, but the town talked about him like he was a mainstay. He wanted that too. The faith of the community, mostly the stability. He grabbed a business card from the desk and figured he’d call back later.

“David Rose?” David looked up and nodded. “I’m Patrick. Patrick Brewer. You were supposed to be meeting with Ray right?”

“Yep. Yes. Yep. About the bookstore? Rose Stories.” David bit on his lip to stop rambling.

Patrick motioned for David to follow him to his desk and take a seat, “It’s a bold choice to go for a narrowly focused store in such a small town.”

“Would you say it’s a narrow focus? I get that the traditional romance novel isn’t everyone’s thing. But there is so much more to romance than the historical seascape novels with Fabio on the cover—not that those aren’t great, we all need a little Fabio. I mean, we’ve finally started paying enough attention to all the diverse contemporary romances. And then there are all the fiction novels that are love stories, intertwined with more depth, more social commentary. And the queer romances, even if too many still refuse a happy ending. And on that note, all the books with open endings, that gift you daydreams for as long as you’re willing to let yourself live in that universe! Even the sexy ones deserve way more attention.” David shimmied his shoulders and continued with a deep breath. “It’s just, falling in love is so universal. That shortness of breath when you meet someone that you instinctively know you need more of in your life. The vulnerability you feel when you share that first personal story on a date. The heartbreak when you misinterpret the situation or you’re not quite ready for the next step, and it doesn’t matter that communication could solve it all, it still hurts. Romance, Patrick, is for everybody."

Patrick stared at him. After a moment, David had to look away. There was a small smile starting to show on Patrick’s face, and David wasn’t used to people patiently entertaining his thoughts on romance. Comment cards he could deal with. Eye contact? Absolutely not.

“I stand corrected.” Patrick finally spoke, "But you’re here, so something's not quite adding up?”

“Mmm yes, I own a romance bookstore, I’m not known for my rational, number-crunching side.” David said. “When I started, sales were really good, but it’s all gone a bit down? And I’m not really sure exactly on the business side of things what my goals should be? Like what numbers should I be seeing? So, I guess, I could use a little help.”

“I think I can do that. Ray’s out for the next month. He’s hoping to get a storage organization business off the ground, and I’m picking up his clients until then. Maybe I can meet you at the store tomorrow, and you can run through the business plan and any numbers you do have and we can go from there?"

“Sure sure. But I'm warning you that there’s not a lot of a plan that I can really share.” Patrick laughed at that, and David wasn’t sure if he should feel insulted.

Patrick stood up to walk him to the door, “If you have any questions before tomorrow, my number's on the business card too. Otherwise I’ll see you then. 10?”

—

David let his mind wander as he cleared off the front window display. This store was part of himself and he was nervous about Patrick coming in and seeing it all out in the open. He couldn’t deny that he was attracted to Patrick. That same shortness of breath and excitement that he rambled about yesterday had been nagging him ever since their meeting. Patrick had been kind, despite his tangent and lack of business plan.

The display was cleared and David was sitting in the front window, still staring at his three potential book of the month picks when Patrick walked in. David looked up and waved all three books in Patrick's direction.

“Finally, you’re here! Tell me which one I should pick? This is quite possibly the most important decision you’ll be making all day.”

“Good morning, David.” Patrick laughed, and walked over to where David was sitting and grabbed the books. “To be honest, I know nothing about romance novels.” David watched as Patrick carefully turned each book over, his eyes slowly moving over the words. He smiled to himself, thankful that Patrick was at least pretending to take this seriously.

Patrick handed him one the books, “This one.”

David looked down and stared at The Proposal. It was the right pick. Popular, but it still pushed the boundaries of the genre. Plus, it didn’t hurt that David identified with Nikole’s hesitancy with relationships more than he’d like to admit. The bright blue cover and summer design would probably convince a number of people to take the risk and buy the book. “Good pick."

“You might as well tell me what it’s about. Honestly I chose it for the baseball on the cover.” Patrick said. David picked himself off the ground and led Patrick to the backroom and his work computer. “Okay, so all my records are on that. Everything should be labeled. Do you need me for anything while you get yourself acquainted?”

“I thought you were going to tell me about the book?” Patrick teased.

“Mmm. Only if you fix whatever problem you find with my store!”

—

David spent the rest of the morning and afternoon creating the front window display. He hated doing it every month. As he sketched out his idea, curated the pieces he needed, made whatever he was missing, his mind always wandered back to New York, to his falsely accomplished galleries. It was embarrassing to think about. That he used to take pride in something that had been bought for him. That he wasn’t smart enough to figure it out. He knew he was awful with relationships, his need for the instant gratification of lust and attention prioritizing short, shallow trists over comfortable and trusting relationships. But he truly thought that he could at least make something beautiful career-wise, and he thought he had with the gallery. It was embarrassing to feel pride over something that was surely so obviously fake to everyone else.

He put the prop baseball and bat in the corner of the window, and shook out his hands to try and rid himself of the feeling. He walked over and sat down in his stool. The store was still empty and Patrick hadn’t asked him any questions yet, so he opened up his copy of The Unhoneymooners, letting himself get swept away by Olive and Ethan and their fake honeymoon.

Just as Olive and Ethan were having the conversation about continuing their relationship post-Hawaii, Patrick came out from the back room. David looked up at the noise, and smiled. “Do I want to know what you found?”

“It’s really not that bad, David. You’re sales have taken a downturn in the past few months, but you’d did well enough in the beginning that you don’t need to worry quite yet. I have a couple of ideas though about how to get you back on track, if you're open to them?”

“Oh thank god.” David nodded quickly and gestured for the notepad.

“So I looked at your calendar and I noticed you got a lot more traffic and sales when you did events. Not sure why you stopped doing them as much...” Patrick looked up and quirked his head.

“It was a lot of work and it’s just me here,” David shrugged “I liked the events but it was hard managing that with everything else. My friend Stevie helps sometimes but both of us aren’t exactly people-people.”

“Ah, well that actually that transitions perfectly to my next idea. There are actually a bunch of grants for small businesses. Especially since you’re also in a small town, we could focus on how you’re helping build economic infrastructure here, you know? It would probably give you money to have bigger events, maybe hire someone to help?”

“Um...ok, yeah, that sounds good but risky? And I don’t really know how to do that?”

“That’s what I’m here for. I can write out the applications. I can get you those grants.”

David stared at Patrick and felt a smile growing on his face. He tried to control it, unwilling to give away just how excited he was at the prospect of working with Patrick for the next few weeks, of making sure that he gets to keep his store.

“Thank you, Patrick.”

“Of course.” Patrick relaxed against the counter and smiled. “So, do I get to hear what the book I chose is about?”

David laughed. “Sure. It’s actually one of my favorites. This woman gets proposed to at a baseball game, like on the big scoreboard” David waved over to the front window and the baseball bat, “But her partner is awful. He spells her name wrong and everything. So she says no, but of course all the cameras are now on her. Enter the new love interest. It’s a little will they, won’t they. Both characters have a bit of history that makes accepting love hard. But it’s very sweet. Nikole, the woman, she’s incredible.” David let out an almost dreamy sigh at the thought of Nikole’s grand gesture at the end.

David looked up and smiled at Patrick. Patrick seemed less taken by the book. He fidgeted, scratched at his hair and let out a nervous laugh. “Wow, guess I picked out the perfect book for me.”

David bit his lips, confused, “What do you mean?”

“Before I moved here I actually proposed to my now ex. She didn’t even really get a chance to say yes or no. I freaked out half-way through and realized, even with the ring in my hands, that I couldn’t do it. That relationship, the plans I had, weren’t actually for me.” Patrick shook his head, like he way trying to get rid of the memory. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to make it so serious,”

“Mm. You did make it a little dark, didn’t you?”

“Do you mind lending me a copy? I would love to actually get more familiar with the genre and your store. Seems like your pick this month might be the right place to start.”

David nodded, grabbed his own copy and handed it to Patrick. He let his fingers linger for just a second as Patrick took the book from him. “You’ll have to let me know what you think.”

—


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> books referenced added to the end notes :)

_"All this time I had been trying to figure out the secrets of the universe, the secrets of my own body, of my own heart. All of the answers had always been so close and yet I'd always fought them without even knowing it."_

_― Benjamin Alire Sáenz, Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe_

“Stevie! I have no idea what’s happening but something is!” David waved his hands around, barely managing to keep his wine from spilling. He took a deep breath and sat his glass down. “He’s being nice! Who does that?”

Stevie laughed and refilled his glass. David had spent the rest of the day at work worrying about Patrick, about the way Patrick's fingers wrapped around his wrist, about whether he’d like the fucking book. God, he was neurotic. He texted Stevie as he was closing up the store, and demanded that the wine be ready when he walked into their apartment. 

“I like this for you. I never see you get this worked up over anyone. Actually now, come to think of it, I can’t remember the last time you even mentioned anyone.”

David rolled his eyes. There was a reason for that. In New York, he had constantly been looking for someone. He felt like he was born searching for love. As a kid, from his parents and Alexis, from his classmates at school and later University. As he grew up, from one-night stands, casual flings, and fast burning affairs. 

“It’s probably nothing. I'm getting excited over wrist touching like I’m living in Pride and Prejudice.” 

—

Over the next month, David was stuck on two things about Patrick—he had actually gotten the grants and he still hadn’t mentioned the book. With the new grant money David was able to extend the event space in his building and plan his one-year celebration. Patrick started to come in to the shop later while working longer days, supplementing his income from Ray’s with some of the grant money. David relaxed into the hours they spent together, painting murals on the walls and renovating the event space. He found himself time and time again pausing, paint brush hanging limply from his hand, to watch Patrick removing the clunky wooden storage. It was impossible for him to look away from Patrick for too long; the lines of muscle in his arms, the thickness of his thighs, the soft browns of his eyes all worked as magnets for David. The longer Patrick worked at the store, the harder it was for David to deny his feelings. Between their lunches, their banter and remembered coffee orders, David couldn’t help but wish he could insert himself into one of his books. Maybe he’d have himself accidentally spill his coffee onto Patrick’s blue button downs. They’d laugh, exchange some dialogue, David would insist on Patrick’s borrowing one of his sweaters, and one thing would lead to another in the back room. David could dream.

While David was enjoying the quiet days shared between just the two of them, he knew he’d have to call Ronnie to come help with the rest of the renovations. When David first moved to Schitt’s Creek, he only knew Ronnie. Years ago, Ronnie and his mom had done some off-off-(off)-Broadway together. After he showed up in Schitt’s Creek, with a couple of suitcases, but no car and no money, it was Ronnie who helped him get on his feet (though he suspected his mother helped too). Ronnie helped him find a place to live, even if it was just with Stevie in a tiny, rundown apartment, helped him get his first job, and spearhead his application to lease the general store’s old storefront. They had grown close, both out of David’s sheer general desperation and their shared desperation of being queer in a small town. 

David set down his paint brush, and walked over to where Patrick was working. He cleared his throat waited until Patrick looked up and set his tools down. 

“So, you’ve obviously been doing great, but I think we’ll need a little extra help with the renovations to make sure we get it done on time, and up to code?” David paused and Patrick nodded, silently asking him to continue. “My friend Ronnie is a contractor and does good work. I know she’d give us a deal, and make sure everything is done on time. Can you check the budget and let me know if that works for our store?”

“Our store?” 

David felt himself go warm with embarrassment. He moved his arms in front of his chest, and flapped his wrist to distract from the uncomfortable feeling building in his stomach. “Yes, well, you’re working here a lot now, and you got the grant money and…”

Patrick laughed and cut David off, “David, it’s fine. I’m glad you see it as our store. I’m flattered.” 

David relaxed at the sight of Patrick’s smile. “Oh. Good. So, you’ll check the number?”

“Yes, David. But I’m guessing everything will be fine for us to move forward with Ronnie’s help. Go ahead and call her."

—

It was two weeks into the renovation when David was forced to confront exactly how he planned to open Rose Stories back up. He’d been avoiding the topic with Patrick as much as he could. But of course, as it had been made clear time and time again the past couple of weeks, Patrick had made it his mission to make him uncomfortable.

One day Patrick came up to him as he continued working instead of breaking for lunch. “So I’m guessing you’re avoiding this conversation but I’m a take-charge guy and I remembered that you mentioned that in a little over a month it will be the one-year anniversary of opening Roses Stories?”

“Mm. Yep.”

“Since we’re already going to have to close the store for a bit while Ronnie finishes up the renovations, I think it would be a good idea to plan it so that we open up on the anniversary date. Make an event out of it. It would bring customers in, allow you to show off the new layout of the store, get people to learn about upcoming events.” 

“Or we could just open back up with no fanfare?” 

“You, David, not wanting fanfare?” Patrick chuckled and walked over to where David creating the signs for their selves. Patrick was right, David loved pageantry and showing off. Gallery openings had always been his favorite days—the dressing up, the extravagant food and decorations, and the attention. Mainly the attention. But even when he opened up the store a year ago, he did a soft opening, with a small discount for all the people in Schitt’s Creek who had helped him move, transition and open up the store. He was scared of failing, and he felt like he already had with Rose Stories. He wasn’t quite ready to bring attention to that. 

“Yes, well I’m worried that doing a whole opening a year later will just bring attention to how I fucked up the first time.” David rolled his eyes. He knew he was being difficult. It was instinct for him to push back when things had the potential to expose his mistakes, and put him up for ridicule. He huffed, he had already pushed himself asking for help, to be so open about it wasn’t something he was sure he could do yet. 

Patrick sighed and sat down next to David on the floor, stealing the pen from David's hands. “David, you would have been fine without the rebrand and renovations. It might have taken a couple more years until you were consistently making money. That’s not a failure.”

“Fine.” He kept fiddling with his rings. “But, like. Okay, you have the promise not to judge me.” David waited until Patrick nodded to continue. “So back in New York, I had these galleries. And I thought they were thriving, but it turns out my parents where bankrolling them the whole time. Buying patrons, everything. I felt so stupid. After I found out, I closed the galleries and came here. I couldn’t stay. I felt like everyone knew. I kept thinking I was such a joke that I didn’t even get the opportunity to fail.” 

Patrick stared at David, his eyes going soft, but him mouth lips pushing together in determination. “That’s not going to happen this time.” 

David nodded again. “Okay.” He watched Patrick pick up the signs he had finished and walk around the store placing them sloppily in the corresponding section. “Oh my god, be careful.” David jumped up and grabbed the rest of the signs. “You really have no eye for aesthetic.”

—

David knew that Patrick and Ronnie were similar, and he figured that the shared love of budget button downs and baseball would be more than enough to ensure Ronnie’s goodwill. The door to Rose Stories was open, and David could hear raised voices before he even walked in. Maybe he needed to reevaluate the ease at which he thought Ronnie and Patrick would fall into a friendship. 

“Ronnie, I don’t understand why you are being so casual about this. We need this timeline to stay on track so David can get back to events.” David hesitated before walked in. Patrick was using he this-is-serious voice, and despite being nervous about the store re-opening, David was more interested in watching this play out and any potential gossip he could share with Stevie later. 

“I said I’ll get it done, and I’ll get it done. I’m just waiting on the rest wood for the shelves.” Ronnie cross her arms and leaned back. David could tell she was waiting for Patrick to challenge her. 

“I know how this works! Extra time, extra pay. We both care about David, any chance we could get this moving faster?”

Ronnie scoffed and turned around to start gathering her things. David sighed and started to walk in. He knew that Ronnie was protective of her business and of him, and that Patrick had just lost out on both counts. While she loved him, he knew that she’d take as long as she could now just to mess with him and Patrick and his nerves couldn’t handle that. 

“Everything okay in here?” David asked.

Ronnie turned to him and shook her head. “I’m just leaving. I’d talk to your business partner about how to have a successful business meeting if you expect me to keep your timeline, David.”

“Okay, Ronnie.” David sighed and rubbed his eyebrows. “Drinks tomorrow?” David barely heard her mumbled “Yeahs” as she left.

—

“Hey David?” 

David looks up from where he’s reorganizing the young adult romance section. “Yes?”

“I realized that we never celebrated getting those grants. Maybe we could grab takeout tonight, if you’re interested?”

“As long as it’s Chinese food. Takeout in its purest form.” David smiled as Patrick grinned and nodded. “Stevie’s going out tonight for drinks with Twyla, so we could do it at my place? It’s a little small but I have a couple bottles of wine I’ve been meaning to open."

“Sounds good. I can call in the order if you start closing up?”

David nodded and picked up the books on the floor and placing them back in the inventory books. He worked through the lists of tasks for closing—cleaning the floor, straightening up the display, covering up the paints—while listening to Patrick’s soft tone ordering multiple appetizers and noodle dishes. 

An hour later, they were sitting on the thrift store couch in the middle of David and Stevie’s apartment, boxes of Chinese food littering the small coffee table. David turned to Patrick, just the right amount of wine warmly settled under his skin to ask if Patrick ever finished Aristotle and Dante.

Patrick fiddled with his fork before answering. “Yeah. Actually finished it today. You were right, it's good.”

David hummed, feeling light, “The author—he’s a poet too. ‘You wrap your name tight to my ribs And keep me warm. I was born for you.'” He turns away and blushes. “Sorry, I think I’ve had too much wine.”

“That’s really pretty. And, um, I liked the book, too.” Patrick coughed and looked down at his hands. “I…uh…really related to it? It feels kind of ridiculous to say. I’m a thirty year old man, and I’m relating more to these kids than anything I’ve read before. But it feels right. I read Aristotle's voice, and it sounds like my own.” David leans forward but doesn’t say anything. “And then I keep thinking about The Proposal. I wish some man had jumped in when I proposed and said ‘Hey, not now' and whisked me away. At least then I would have known why everything went to hell instead of months wondering why I had panicked. Why I couldn’t commit. I’m thirty! And it took me months after the failed proposal to realize I was gay. These boys are teenagers!”

“What you’re going through, what you’re figuring out, it’s deeply personal. It’s not even that these things take time, it’s that there isn’t any sort of timeline. We all figure it out when we finally have the space to do so.” David paused and put an arm around Patrick, slowly running his fingertips across his shoulder. “I wish it hadn’t been so hard for you. I wish I knew you then and could have created the space for you to figure things out. But Patrick, you didn’t do anything wrong, not to Rachel, not to yourself.”

David watched Patrick nod and turn his head away. He could see the beginning of tears forming in Patrick's eyes. Over the past couple of months David's noticed and tucked away all the smallest details of Patrick, how he only allows the slightest finger ticks when he’s nervous, how he makes his body rigid, straighter, when he thinks he needs to control a situation, the way he uses his body to take space and claim authority and control. It’s never dominating though, it always felt like confidence and stability. Now, though, his body language is the opposite of everything David is used to. He wants to give back some semblance of control to Patrick. 

“While I appreciate that you’re following my lead and interpreting your relationships through the context of published love stories,” David teased “You’re a take-charge guy, you’ll write your own love story. Plus you have me! There’s no one better to dole out old cliches than me.”

Patrick finally laughed, and David leaned back satisfied. 

“Thank you, David."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Patrick have a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Life happened, COVID happened, and everything got delayed. Sorry! But things should be back on schedule soon. <3

_“There’s always been something inside her that men have wanted to dominate, and their desire for domination can look so much like attraction, even love.”_

_― Sally Rooney,_ [ _Normal People_ ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/59141209)

David and Patrick were reorganizing the modern love bookshelf when David heard the characteristic tone of his ringtone. He glanced over to the screen and rolled his eyes when he saw that Alexis was calling. He had dodged her calls for the past two weeks and knew that she was liable to just show up if he didn’t answer now. 

David mouthed sorry at Patrick, and snuck over to the nook in the back, to get as much privacy as possible, “Alexis.”

“Oh my god, David! I’ve been trying to call you for weeks” David winced and smiled at Alexis’ excited tone. Despite the years of living in different places and not always quite-so-kind teasing, David missed her. 

“Yes, well, I’ve been busy.”

“Mmm, doing what?”

David hesitated, “Um, well, it’s actually anniversary of opening the bookshop? I think we’re throwing an event to celebrate. Something small, but completely on brand.”

“Who’s we?” David rolled his eyes at his sister’s questioning tone. He could practically feel her flapping her wrists against his chest.

“His name is Patrick. He’s the one who helped me get more grant money.” He paused and took a moment to breathe, "Alexis, why are you calling?”

“Ugh, David, like I need a reason. We miss you! And now we have a reason to come down. Mom and Dad want to come too!”

David pulled the phone away fro his ear and stared at it, trying to convince himself that this wasn’t actually happening. He left. He left to avoid thoughts connected to them, to avoid everyone who thought that the only thing he was destined for was failure. And, sure, he’d been working on himself, but he wasn’t quite ready to have everything that he associated with New York here in Schitt’s Creek. 

When he put the phone back to his ear she was still chattering on about their plans and staying at the motel. “That sounds _so_ great” David rushed out and hung up. His phone immediately lit up again, but he ignored it in favor of putting his face in his hands and taking a few cleansing breaths. 

A few breaths later, David felt a pair of hands gently pry his fingers away from his face. He opened his eyes and saw Patrick staring back at him, concerned. 

“You ok?” Patrick whispered. 

David nodded. “Mhm, yep. Yeah. Just my family is coming to our event?”

“Is that a question?”

“No.” David tapped his fingers together under his chin and tried to get his thoughts in order.

“I generally thought family coming to celebrate was a good thing?”

“It is. I do _like_ my family—I’m not heartless. But it’s complicated. I mean, you know what my parents did.”

David carefully lowered himself to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest. He watched Patrick sit down across him from the corner of his eyes and felt Patrick’s foot tap against his own. “I remember. But you’ve done this without them. There’s no way they can take that away from you.”

“Mhm. I guess I’m worried about who else they’re going to bring. It’s never only the Roses. It’s always friends, acquaintances, people to sing our praises. And there are plenty of those people I’d rather never see again.” David’s voice dropped. He both did and didn’t want to talk about this. Patrick was so kind, so good at easing the tender ache he felt whenever he was asked to trust in things working out. But talking about everyone who might come, everyone who he associated with as one of the Roses meant talking about his past relationships. The photographer who shared intimate photos of him, while he was completely unaware until they showed up in a competing gallery. The publicist with enough anger for the both of them. The painter who insisted that distance made the heart grow fonder, and would only show up for quick, unsatisfying fucks. Everyone else who was interested in his body, his gallery, his money, but never in him. 

“I just can’t think of a single person that might tag along who hasn’t used me.” David shook his head and hands, ridding himself of the thought. “And now that I’ve said that out loud, it sounds much too dark. Can I recommend another book?”

David watched Patrick’s eyebrows furrow as he tried to follow along. “Of course, David.”

“Shockingly, I’m not great with emotions. Books are better.” He got up and walked back over to the shelf, and scanned the novels until he found Normal People. “Here. This is one of my favorite, if not favorite, books. So be careful with what you choose to share with me about it.”

Patrick laughed and took the book. “Ok, David. Though, I really thought you hired me to do the numbers, not to spend my time reading all your favorite things?”

“Yes well, I expect you to contribute in ways other than just crunching numbers. You have to at least be moderately aware of the aesthetic and tone we’re going for. Now come on, I need you to finish moving these shelves around."

—

It’s the first time in days, probably weeks, that Patrick is actually working at Ray’s instead of at Rose Stories. Most of what David can do, he finished. The murals are done, the shelves reorganized and labeled, the new furniture picked out and scheduled for delivery. He debated leaving early, spending some time with Stevie, but it had been a minute since he’d had any time one-on-one with Ronnie. 

David wandered over to where Ronnie was laying down the new floors, kicking a few pieces of plastic and trim out of the way as he went. He sat down gently on a stack of not yet unpackaged flooring and watched as Ronnie worked. After a few minutes, Ronnie laid down her tools and grabbed a bottle of water, and sat down next to David.

“You know, Moira called me the other day.” Ronnie paused until David nodded. “She told me they’re coming to the event.”

“They are,” said David.

“How do you feel about that?” Ronnie leaned back against the wall, settling in. David huffed, knowing he wouldn’t be able to avoid this conversation now. Once Ronnie wanted to talk through something, she was completely invested and wouldn’t let it go until she got all the information. 

“Fine” Ronnie raised an eyebrow. “No, really. It’s fine. Obviously, I’m nervous about it. Nervous mom and dad will see it as a failure, despite everything. Nervous about who else might come with them. But it’ll be fine, and I’ll be fine. At least, that’s what Patrick keeps telling me.”

“Is there a reason that Moira called Patrick your beau?”

“Oh my god no. I told Alexis that he helped me get the grant money. But you know how they are. They’ll draw any conclusion they want regarding my love life. There’s nothing there.”

Ronnie scoffed, “Nothing there? David, whenever we get lunch, whenever we talk you mention him constantly.” She eyed him and watched him fiddle with his rings. “Just be careful.”

“I will be.” David leaned forward and settled his elbows on his knees. He spent the rest of the day watching Ronnie finish the floors, enjoying the quiet moments his store offered.

—

David hadn't been this stressed since he first moved to Schitt’s Creek. He decided with Patrick to close the store for a week to finish all the renovations and get the space ready for the one-year celebration but despite the lack of customers, his days were more exhausting than ever. 

In the days before of the reopening, David kept finding himself sitting at the register long after the dusk has settled into twilight. The new changes made the store seem homier. He’d taken time with the new murals. It felt like the walls were telling a story of their own, flowers transitioning to mid-century English landscapes to lovers kissing in the rain. He’d drawn out his fantasies, wishing he was at the beginning of his own romance. That as his and Patrick’s evenings grew longer at the store, they’d fall in love, slowly. Gently. 

He’s filled with wants. He wants so badly for Patrick to see him. He wants to be able to show him off, prove to his parents and Alexis and everyone in New York that not only could he open and run a beautiful store, but that he could find a beautiful man and love him too. He wants the resolution of his story of his life so far, of New York, to be that’s he no longer a joke. Not to his past lovers, his past patrons, or his friends. The anniversary event feels like it’s could be that, and the crackle of anticipation runs under his skin constantly as he prepared for it. 

He glanced away from the paintings and shook his thoughts away from his romantic daydreams. He needed to be rational, to stop hoping. If Patrick wanted something to happen, surely he could tell by now David’s in, all in. There’d be a moment eventually, and if not, well David’s used to rejection.

It’s the day before the opening, and he's at the register again, not ready for the day to end, the glow of the back room lights bright against the evening. There’s a soft tapping against the front window. The display is one of the favorites he’s ever made—a collection of romantically driven coming of age stories. A salient symbol of how far he’s come. David looked up to see Patrick walking in. 

“Hey. I wasn’t expecting you.” David quirked his head, confused.

“Yeah. I was looking for you. I thought you might be here.” Patrick paused as David nodded and hummed, indicating for him to continue. 

“I finished Normal People.” 

“Oh.” David knew when he told Patrick this was his favorite book, that he’d be sharing a part of himself he rarely let other people see. His history was too similar to Marianne’s. He had his own shitty partners. His own lonely rich childhood. He didn’t feel ready for this conversation. 

Patrick leaned forward and took David’s hands into his. “I don’t know how you do it. Hold that hurt, the memories of people who didn’t deserve you, and still have such faith in love, in happy endings.” Patrick lowered his voice, almost to a whisper. “But I think that’s beautiful, David. Thank you for letting me read that book. Thank you for sharing your story, even if it was with someone else’s words.”

David looked away, but didn't stop himself from smiling. The moment was too earnest and he couldn't handle Patrick’s warm gaze much longer. He teased, diffusing the moment, allowing himself a second to breathe. “Yes, well, you know I can be lazy, especially with feelings. Best to let someone else do the work.”

Patrick chuckled and slowly let go of David’s hands, “Tomorrow is a big day. Let me walk you home. Can’t have you sleeping through your alarms cause you stayed here too late.”

“Okay, Patrick.”

—

The air between Patrick and David felt heavy as they walked home. With each step, David felt the tension between them building, but, for once, it didn’t bring anxiety. Instead it felt like hope. Maybe this time, he would have something good. Maybe this time, he would finally get to live out a romance novel, past the conflict through the grand gesture and to the happy ending. 

David leaned into Patrick’s space, and knocked their shoulders together. “I bet you didn’t think you’d spend all your time reading love stories as a part of your job. How exactly did you describe that responsibility in the grant application?”

Patrick laughed and moved further into David. They were walking close enough now that their hands were almost always touching. “I think all those books just fall under any other duties as needed. Though I’m not sure I’d really consider them work.” Patrick laced his fingers with David's, and pulled so that David stopped walking. “Really David, thank you. After the proposal, I didn’t think I’d ever get love, let alone be excited about it. But these books, your store, I get what you meant. I have hope again.”

David’s gaze flickered down to their joint hands. He took a deep breath and rubbed Patrick’s knuckles as he gathered his courage. “Just the store? Or did I maybe have something to do with it as well?” 

“It was you. There’d be no books, no store without you.” Patrick looked straight into his eyes and cleared his throat. “There’d be no hope without you.”

David smiled, and pulled Patrick forward into a hug. “Patrick,” David whispered, his breath teasing Patrick’s ear, “I feel the same.”

They stood there in the quiet of Schitt’s Creek, chapters away from their beginning at Rose Stories, letting the moment build around them as they each thought about what’s next but never the ending. 

—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos are love. Let me know your favorite romance novels. Conventional and not. I know I'm stuck on Beach Read lately. Can't get a little David/Patrick au out of my head.

**Author's Note:**

> I love and have always loved love stories and romance novels and rom-coms. Since the world is on fire, I just wanted an indulgent fic celebrating David and Patrick and all the great love stories that I've read and loved. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think :)
> 
> books referenced and quoted:
> 
> 1\. The Proposal by Jasmine Guillory  
> 2\. Fingersmith - Sarah Waters  
> 3\. Normal People - Sally Rooney  
> 4\. The Unhoneymooners - Christina Lauren  
> 5\. Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe - Benjamin Alire Sáenz  
> 6\. The Right Swipe - Alisha Rai  
> 7\. Tipping the Velvet - Sarah Waters  
> 8\. Devotions - Mary Oliver  
> 9\. Cleanness - Garth Greenwell


End file.
